


Identity

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: The Rainbow Brotherhood [10]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ninja Storm Rangers find a "familiar" face among their new allies, the Dino Thunder Rangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity

Shane glanced at Dustin and Tori, seeing that his team was good, he glanced at the Thunders. Hunter glared at him, and beyond him, Blake rolled his eyes. Cam nodded slightly. He turned his head to look at the Dino Thunders and blinked. _No way,_ Shane thought, "Eric?" He asked.

The red clad teen stared at him for a moment, "No way, dude, _I'm_ Conner," he said. Then stopped, "How do _you_ know Eric?"

"Shane Clarke," Shane said, "This is Dustin Brooks and Tori Hanson, we're teachers at the Wind Ninja Academy."

Dustin nodded, "Before he left, Eric was one of my students."

Conner smirked at his teammates, "Told you Eric was a Ninja student."


End file.
